


Fucking Normal

by artemis1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, Episode: s15e10 The Heroes' Journey, M/M, NSFW, PORN gifs, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1967/pseuds/artemis1967
Summary: This is about what should have happened in that ring....“It's time. Oh, and boys? Clothes off.”“What for?” Sam asks.“Yeah, Sam, this is fucking normal.”
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 227





	Fucking Normal

“It's time. Oh, and boys? Clothes off.”

“What for?” Sam asks.

“Yeah, Sam, this is fucking normal.”

@@@@@

Dean rubs his aching erection between Sam's slippery ass cheeks, delicious but insufficient friction. The crowd goes crazy, monsters and humans watching everything like this is a fucking baseball game.

His brother's grunts and curses for Dean to release him only serve as encouragement. Dean said they were cursed from the start; Sam was the one who kept insisting this was normal.

He keeps his body rutting against Sam’s. It’s so hot and dirty, but so good.

“Lemme go, Dean.”

“Yeah, we're having a super normal day.”

When that freaking shifter said that they were going to fight against each other and how the ending should be like—c’mon, who normally ends a fight with sex—Dean knew that all the normality declared by his little brother has never been the case since they woke up yesterday. But Dean is a practical man, so he won't let the opportunity pass by him without taking advantage of it.

All Sam’s attempts to turn around are useless under the weight of the body pressing him hard against the ground.

“But you like it, don't you?” Dean says in his ear. “Why is it hard for you to admit that huh?”

Not to mention that both were “prepared” for the fight, which was humiliating. They were washed, shaved, and smeared with a slippery substance. Well, someone has to pay for that right now, and it won't be him.

Dean bites down at the junction on the nape of Sam’s long neck, making his little brother cries out in pain. The little bitch is being melodramatic, but Dean knows Sam is enjoying it as much as he does because the erection between his brother's legs didn't shrink after they started wrestling in the ring.

Dean hears more encouragement from the crowd and knows what he has to do. And coincidentally, he really wants to do this. Then he pushes inside without preamble. The small hole gives way easily—they put oil in there too—and Sam's body jolts at the sudden intrusion.

“You son of a bitch!”

Overpowering Sam was easy. Although his little brother is an excellent fighter, he’s no match for Dean on normal days, so, being sick, he didn't have a chance.

A clenched fist slams the ground while almost deafening screams encourage Dean. Motivated, he pounds into Sam as his brother squirms ineffectively between him and the ground.

He knows Sam’ll feel miserable about it tomorrow, but he isn’t worried at all. All that matters are the in and out and the heat and tightness around his cock.

Kneeling, Dean places his right hand between Sam's shoulder blades while the other holds the back of Sam’s left knee, opening him even more to his hard member.

At some point, there is more pleasure than pain in the grunts Dean hears, and the big body is no longer trying to escape but trying to find the right angle. And because it’s almost imperative for Dean to satisfy his little brother's needs, he adjusts his position to hit the bundle of nerves that turns Sam into a pliable bitch.

“Oh, yeah. Fuck, fuck.” The sounds coming out of Sam’s mouth are desperate and filthy.

Bingo!

After that, Sam will just take whatever Dean gives him, greedy as always. And his emphatic and sweet little brother likes it hard and fast, as incredible as it may sound. Before the sex started between them, Dean always thought Sam would be vanilla in bed. He couldn’t be more wrong.

The crowd goes wild, and Dean knows they are providing a show, rough and almost animalistic. And to make it even better, Sam is a very enthusiastic bottom, his love for cocks so big as the attraction of cocks for him. He can see it now in the eyes of the people watching them, men and women—and monsters—craving for Sam under shouts of “fuck the bitch” and “show the slut how to fuck a greedy hole.”

Dean emits a possessive growl. He wants those eyes away from his brother's naked form. And this results in actions dominated by urgency; the sooner they finish it, the faster he'll have his little brother away from those prurient glances.

Possessive hands move to Sam’s narrow waist, pulling him to his knees too. The brief look he gets from his little brother is pure need with a hint of defiance. Giving him his most arrogant smile, Dean digs his fingers into the slippery skin as best he can and surrenders to the frenzy of the moment, thrusting for real. As expected, Sam pushes back to meet his hips.

Screams reach his ears, and his brain is trapped in a loop of need and sex.

In the middle of the urgency of his impulses, Dean feels the body under his fingers tremble and knows what's about to happen. A yell, his name, and that familiar grip around his cock. Inevitably, the intensity of seeing his brother coming is what brings Dean to his own climax.

Muscles clench as he drives his cock inside Sam's body a few more times before a powerful orgasm rips through him. His scream is accompanied by the crowd, who cheers and whistles. And it's so surreal that Dean forgets his protectionism from before, smirking before pulling his cock out. Within seconds the semen he’s deposited on Sam’s interiors begins to leak through the red and swollen hole. Unable to resist, he holds his still-hard cock over it, smearing white across the abused flesh.

More applause and whistles and only then does Dean realize two things: a bitchface staring at him and cameras filming what's going on up close. He completely forgot that they Livestream the fight on the internet.

Damnit!

@@@@@

In the end, Dean concludes that maybe everything is getting back to normal, back to normal before this shit with Chuck started.

They left the arena without any problem, received good money for the show, and were even invited to come back. With the money in his wallet, Dean was tempted, but the idea was soon dismissed because Sam would never agree to do that again.

It's hard to miss Sam's wince when his little brother sits carefully in the passenger seat.

“What's it?” Dean pretends not to know what's going on.

“Couldn't you have been more careful?”

He lets out the laugh he was holding.

“Oh, Sammy. Sorry about that, but I had to be convincing. And we both know who is the slut here, right?”

The blush that suddenly adorns Sam's face is adorable. His little brother is so easy.

“And I was trying to protect your virtue.”

The incredulous look Dean gets now is comical.

“As far as I can remember, my virtue hasn't needed protection since you took my virginity, jerk."

Point to Sam. But no one can blame a man for trying.

“And next time I'll be on top,” Sam says with conviction.

“Your cock near my ass? In your dreams, bitch!”

Sam doesn't reply, probably feeling miserable yet, if the sniffles Dean hears are any indication.

Smiling, he turns the car on, as well as the radio at his favorite station. There is nothing more normal than the road, Baby and his little brother.

A few steps and the engine starts struggling, though, until it comes to a complete stop.

“Son of a bitch!”


End file.
